


Golden

by essilt



Series: Wanda / Vision [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: When Wanda dreams, she thinks of golden retriever.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my english, it's not my native.

When Wanda dreams, she thinks of golden retriever.

Girls from poor Sokovia are not available for dreams - only for basic needs: food, water, sleep, sometimes - sex. Everything that is aimed at maintaining the life and survival of the species. And a revenge also: the essence of this word Wanda has known before she recognized the word itself. Revenge - a mutation of a fear, aroused by the expectation of a rupture of the bomb with the inscription "Stark". It is logical that the mutant experiences mutated feelings...

Vision - an autobot, damn him, an artificial intelligence, an android! - without a single trick, he awakes love in her. A stolen, a sweet, an inexplicable as a living feeling in a synthesized brain - or what kind of stuffing is hidden under the imitation of skin, muscles and bones, behind the golden, priceless Mind Stone. Love gives birth to a dream, because love is intended to create.

It was a picture in some fashionable magazine in her miserable childhood: a spacious bright room, on the couch a smiling young couple watches as two children play with a golden sheep dog on a fluffy white carpet. Probably, from there, and not from poverty, is stretching, is wreathing Wanda's craving for gold. Sokovian dream. Sounds even better than American.

Now golden is an integral part of Wanda's life. She breathes it, takes its warmth, exchanges energy with it - and this is in its own way steeper than any fuck. Although the word "fuck" has disappeared from Wanda's vocabulary as the meaning of the word "revenge" has faded from her soul. What happens to her and Vision, is called "making love": Slovenia, New Zealand, Montenegro, Chile, Scotland - always unpredictable and always consistently good. Holy God, that's good.

"Vision," she whispers before the dawn, "Do you think God exists?"

"People have created me," he replies. "Your question confuses me. Tony Stark is definitely not God, as you understand God."

Wanda smiles. Philosophical issues do not belong in bed.

"Then you are the best human creation."

Vision snorts skeptically. He kisses her hand with an old-fashioned kiss - this is so right, naturally, accurately expresses his feelings that the girl from poor Sokovia feels like a queen.  
"God is love," he says. He likes such truths.

_... The golden retriever runs to the house: a light, two-story, and on the lawn behind a white picket the children play: a boy and a girl, no, two boys and a girl, so that it would not looks like a magazine picture or like her and Pietro; Wanda has no idea where and how to get this children, they are impossible - but if you can synthesize love, then why wouldn't it have a continuation, which they both look at, embracing each other. The sun sets, and the fence, the lawn, the house - everything is flooded with gold, shimmering in the facets of the Mind Stone, reflected, strengthened by the Mind Stone. Gold is poured everywhere: calm and full of uncomplicated hopes._

It burns, this dream-martyr, melts in Wanda's own flame, devilish and scarlet: the earthly dream has nothing to oppose to superabilities, like them, people and human creatures, have nothing to oppose the coming inhuman - except the victim. The victim is the apotheosis of humanity, Vision speaks of love also as long as Wanda creates death and dreams of being killed, she does not want to survive this sacrifice, does not want to... the alien land writhes in a spasm, the gold is scattered everywhere, and there is no rest - and hopes in a moment become sterile when Thanos abolishes the victim and turns it into a murder.

Forgive me, Wanda thinks. I failed you. You asked me just once, and I failed you.

She is afraid to touch the wound on his gray, cold forehead. The body is gray and cold also. There, in the broken skull, all neural connections were concentrated. How many of them were cut off? Billions? Trillions? These numbers are too large. Girls from poor Sokovia do not know how to count so far.

Thy Kingdom comes, it is said in the prayer that mother used to read so often - especially when Stark's bombs were dropping to Novigrad. There is no Kingdom of Heaven, Wanda thinks, even if it were, she does not belong there; even if there was a place - Vision will never be there. Hence, there is no sense in the Kingdom of Heaven.

She hears a dog is barking and she blisses, hoping that she is mad now. But no. It's so strange thing - the dream is still alive, no flame, no ash can defeat it, it rises higher and higher, the golden dog waves its tail, turns around and calls the mistress to the house on a golden lawn...

Wanda is in a hurry.  
Wanda is smiling.  
The ash is falling.


End file.
